Pilots of modern-day aircraft, including commercial aircraft and military aircraft, typically rely on various electronic devices, regardless of whether they are on the ground preparing for flight, in flight, or back on the ground after a flight. Many such electronic devices wirelessly transmit and receive data, such as with on-the-ground receivers and transmitters.
As an example, the electronic flight bag has replaced the heavy, paper-filled flight bag pilots typically carried in days past. A typical electronic flight bag is a computing device, such as a portable computer or tablet, that includes a display and wireless communication functionality. Therefore, the typical electronic flight bag is capable of transmitting and receiving data over various channels, such as cellular, wireless local area networks and satellite, and displaying sent and received data to the pilot by way of the display.
The electronic flight bag allows the pilot to perform various tasks, such as executing pre-flight check procedures, generating flight plans, performing take-off and landing calculations, and maintaining flight logs. The electronic flight bag also stores and displays various navigational charts, runway maps, manuals and other documents. Additionally, since the electronic flight bag is configured to wirelessly transmit and receive data, it offers pilots real-time information, such as weather reports, air traffic updates and the like.
Despite advances already made, those skilled in the art continue with research and development efforts in the field of aircraft wireless communication.